bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:IshFishes/My big idea
Ideas that would help give many more things to the pros of the game. ' ' A NEW WORLD- a whole new bee swarm server that is separate from the regular one (to reduce lag) and is accessed through the lid of the 30 bee gate. This new world has new NPC's, fields, bosses, shops, fruits, HQ's, gates, and 2 NEW KINDS OF POLLEN (but no new kind of colored bee, i'll explain later). Here's the breakdown.... ' ' Spawn zone (of the new world)- a continuation of the 30 bee zone, this zone has 3 new fields of the new kinds of pollen, YELLOW AND GREEN POLLEN. It comes in triple and double flowers only, but the pollen itself is worth triple the amount of honey (TRIPLE HONEY) and grows back very, very slowly. Since no new kind of colored bee is being added, the only way to harvest this type of pollen is to purchase or obtain the new device called the "pollen shader" which the player will apply to a bee like a treat, and will put the device on the bee as well as put a symbol on the bees hive slot to let the player know which bee has the device and which one doesn’t. The device will allow your bee and bee tokens of that bee to not only collect their color of pollen, but the new kind of pollen. Red bee that are given this device will be able to harvest the yellow pollen, blue bees given the device will be able to harvest green pollen, and white bees given the device will be able to collect both types. The device can either be bought in the new dispenser shop (at an increasing rate), or obtained from Botany bear quest reward (He's explained later). The 3 new fields are the coconut field (yellow and green together ONLY) guarded by 1 cave monster and 7 buffed spiders (BIG BUFFS), the Lemons field (Yellow and a little bit of white)guarded by 10 buffed lady bugs (BIG BUFFS), and the kiwi field (green and a bit of white) guarded by 10 buffed rhino beetles (BIG BUFFS), all of these fields drop new fruits (explained later) ' ' 35 bee zone- has upgraded versions of the fields in the spawn zone, and has quadruple flowers to upgrade them further than triple flowers. The new fields are: Banana Field (upgraded from lemon field) guarded by 3 buffed scorpions and a MAJORLY buffed werewolf, Water field (upgraded from kiwi field) guarded by 3 buffed mantises and a MAJORLY buffed werewolf, Cabbage field (upgraded from the coconut field) and is guarded by 2 cave monsters, and 5 buffed werewolves. This zone also links to the new HQ’s ' ' ''' '''40 bee zone- Now here’s the big zone, with 6 new fields, 2 bosses, and a MEGA BOSS. First up the basic fields: ' ' Watermelon field- A field of PURE RED POLLEN, containing only triple and quadruple flowers. This is also the new field themed of the NEW FRUIT- WATERMELON!!! This fruit drops from this field and all other yellow fields, and can be dropped by the mobs in them. This fruit grants 1000 bond (double to the bees that like it) This fruit (and the others soon to be mentioned) allows pros to level their bees up quicker without waiting forever or spending gobs of honey on treats. Continuing on, the field is guarded by 7 buffed scorpions, 15 buffed ladybugs, 3 cave monsters, and one of the new bosses: THE CENTIPEDE!!!! This new red boss is very versatile a fast and will occasionally chase after you, but when it isn’t, it moves about the field randomly. It deals small damage, but has no damage/attack recoil. It also spawns 10 buffed ladybugs every 30 sec, 25 fire ants every 1 min, 5 MAJORLY buffed scorpions every 1.5 min, 3 giant ants every 2 min, and will spawn stingers from the ground randomly as well as light 20% of the field on fire every min. It has 35,000 health, and it drops GOBS of red resources, stingers, and some white resources. ' ' Mango field- A mixed field of red and yellow triple and quadruple flowers. Is guarded by 5 buffed scorpions, and 10 buffed ladybugs. Field drops strawberries, watermelons, and dragon fruits (explained later) ' ' Crystal field- A field of PURE BUE POLLEN,containing only triple and quadruple flowers. This is also the new field themed of the NEW FRUIT(ish)- CRYSTALS!!! This fruit drops from this field and all other green fields, and can be dropped by the mobs in them. This fruit grants 1000 bond (double to the bees that like it). Going into what mobs guard this field, 7 buffed mantises, 15 buffed rhino beetles, 3 cave monsters, and a new boss: THE FROG!!!!! The frog is often sitting around the field at 50,000 health, and doesn’t move that often, but when it does, it hops fast, and fast it will hop to you, dealing a good chunk of damage, and then sitting down again. It spawns 10 buffed rhino beetles every 30 sec, 15 army ants, 10 flying ants, 5 MAJORLY BUFFED mantises every 1.5 min, 2 cave monsters every 2 min. It drops similar rewards to the scorpion, but everything is a type of blue resources instead of red. ' ' Blueberry field- A mixed field of blue and green triple and quadruple flowers. Is guarded by 5 buffed mantises and 10 buffed rhino beetles. Field drops crystals, blueberries, and dragon fruits (explained later) ' ' Pomelo field (Pomelo is a fruit)- A mixed field of yellow and green triple and quadruple flowers. Isn’t guarded by any anything. Field drops any kind of fruit. ' ' Dragon fruit field- A field of PURE WHITE POLLEN, containing only quadruple flower, and has a very high chance of dropping any kind of fruit from any flower. This is also the new field themed of the NEW FRUIT- DRAGON FRUIT!!! This fruit drops from this field and all other fields with white flowers, and can be dropped by the mobs in them. This fruit grants 1500 bond (double to all white bees). This is a heavily protected field, due to the field dropping any fruit at a fast rate in the field. It is guarded by 5 cave monsters, 10 buffed werewolves, and 20 buffed spiders, and is home to the new mega boss, THE DADDY LONG LEG (this is a real spider) It has 100,000 health, and its head barely peaks out of its cave, but its legs are completely out and moving all across the field, and will kill you in 3 hits. This boss spawns a crap ton of bugs, including: 3 cave monsters every 2 min, 2 lvl 3 stick bugs every 2.5 min, 7 buffed were wolves every 1.5 min, 25 buffed spiders every min, 30 random lvl 15 ants every min, a lvl 4 rogue vicious bee every 3 min, and 2 buffed scorpions and mantises every 30 sec. Its rewards are ENORMOUSLY ENORMOUS, containing a first time defeat star treat guaranteed, any GOBS every treat and crafting item in the game. ' ' Heavenly field- A field hidden away in a secret 50 bee zone, that has the ability to morph into type of field at your control. Guarded by heavenly gate, which can only be opened after you obtain the great honey maker mask. Drops ALL (yes that means ALL (except event bee eggs, amulets, and event bee jellies) resources in the game. (There are other things in the 50 bee gate BEFORE the heavenly gate) ' ' Note- All these fields with bosses are HUGE so there’s plenty of room to fight. (Size of the mountain top field x5) ' ' ' ' New NPC’s-''' ' ' '''Botany bear- He’s the “Black bear” of this new world, but giving quests that are more pro version, not star journey hard, challenging enough to give the player something to do. He talks like science bear, but has the attitude of black bear. His rewards are randomized, and there is only a few guarantees of what you will get. Guaranteed rewards- pollen shaders, treats, honey Common rewards include:, 5 million honey, crafting ingredients, treat, watermelons, crystals, dragon fruit, 10 tickets. Rare rewards include: Eggs, gifted eggs, star jellies, 25 million honey, 30 tickets. Example quest (5 quests into quest line)- Collect 1 million green pollen, collect 1 million yellow pollen, plant 15 sprouts, collect 5,000 honey tokens, kill 30 scorpions, kill the frog. ' ' Cub bear- This bear was one of mother bear’s cubs who ran off during summer camp and ended up finding the portal and fell in. He likes the treats found in the fields, and often asks for them in his quests, along with a lot of white pollen. ' ' ''' '''Carpenter bear- (cbk is triggered) This bear has a niche for making things, and his quests require many resources, including star jellies. His rewards however make the hassle for the quests worth, and his rewards for his quests are great, and include: a star jelly every 2 quests, GOBS of stingers, lots of crafting recipes, special crafting items for new items that require (these special crafting items cannot be crafted), honey and treats, carpenter bee jellies (CBK IS MEGA TRIGGERED) ' ' Honey bear- This bear is like polar bear, giving repeatable EXTREMMMMMMMMMMMMELY HARD QUESTS, HARDER/AS HARD AS STAR JOURNEY, but the reward for each of his quests is a crap ton of honey, a few star jellies, and HIVE SLOTS. ' ' Any other ideas for bears?? (that are relevant) (note- at the end of all their quest lines, they will begin to give repeated quests, like black bear, but good rewards over time.) ' ' New equipment-''' ' ' '''(Someone on the wiki mentioned a few of these a while ago and created them in studio, but i can’t remember his name so…. :P ) ' ' 7 new masks- (Abilities and perks have a wide range of effects, that mainly have to do with what the mask is related to) ' ' Just the names and their SPECIAL (some one of a kind) ABILITIES (all require crafting relevant to their color)(There are obviously more abilities with the masks than what is listed) ' ' '-Vicious mask- +%30 overall damage and +%100 stinger spike damage' ' ' '-Carpenter mask- -%50 crafting time and crafting resources are %50 cheaper' ' ' '-Riley mask- +%500 chance to find red items in fields and +%100 red pollen' ' ' '-Bucko mask- +%500 chance to find blue items in fields and +%450 blue pollen ' ' ' '-Tunnel bear mask- +%100 amount of mob drops and +%125 luck (REQUIRES 2 BABY BEE EGGS AND 10 HONEY BEE EGGS)' ' ' '-White flower mask- +%100 white pollen and +%1000 drops from white flowers (holy crap this is op for dragon fruit field)' ' ' '-Great honey maker mask- (COSTS 1 QUADRILLION, this isn’t as much as it seems when I explain more stuff later) Access to the heavenly field; 3x pollen and conversion amount, +3 bee attack power, 2x ALL drops from EVERYTHING' ' ' New guards-''' '''(More abilities than what is listed)(require crafting) ' ' Lion bee guard- (goes on opposite side of “red” shoulder) +%25 damage (demon mask damage buff is doubled) 5x amount of pineapples that get obtained, 1.1x red pollen ' ' Frosty bee guard- (Opposite side of “blue” shoulder) +%50 pollen, 1.1x blue pollen ' ' List of other guards that I can only hope you can assume their abilities so I’m about done typing all this, lol-''' ' ' '''Gummy guard, Demo bee guard, Puppy bee guard, Cave monster guard, yellow guard, green guard ' ' New Containers- (Don’t require crafting) The new backpacks will be able to hold up a crap ton of pollen, the largest BASE AMOUNT being 2.5 billion, and I might increase this even more. This is a lot of pollen, and the other buffs from previously described boosts on things (and things a bit later on) will help for people to collect this amount decently fast. I have no name for them, but I want there to be AT LEAST 5. ' ' ''' '''New belt bags- (Require crafting) Same thing with the containers, I don’t have many name ideas, but I want there to be AT LEAST 4. Have the same types of buffs from the other belt bags, with other buffs including as the get better. ' ' New magic beans/sprouts- New beans for each type of sprout that will guaranteeingly spawn the kind of sprout it corresponds with or even better (Kinda like the different kinds of eggs, but for sprouts). So from rare magic bean to mythical magic bean. Also new royal jelly sprout that only spawns in this world. It drops royal jellies in increments of 10 to 500, and star jellies in increments of 1 to 10. All of these sprouts can be purchased in a new magic bean tent shop for tickets, or honey. These can also be dropped by mobs in the world. ' ' New amulets-''' 'Perma perk amulet- There are three types of this amulet and can be purchased in the 35 bee gate for honey. In order to even obtain one however, you must have EVERY BEE TYPE DISCOVERED (excluding bear bee) The first kind is called “The pollen collectors perma perk” and gives a boost to ALL kinds of pollen, and a honey per pollen boost. The second kind is called “The mob destroyer perma perk” and boost all bee damage by 5 and boosts everything else related to bee attack and mob respawn time, along with bond from battle and mob drops. The final kind is called “The bee lover perma perk” and SIGNIFICANTLY boosts the amount of bond received from anything, (by like 10x to 25x amount), and BUFFS PUPPY BEE TO HAVE THE BEST STATS IN EVERY AREA OF A BEE’S ABILITIES, AND BOOSTS BALL ABILITY BY %10000, ALONG WITH PUPPY LOVE (+%10000 BOND) You can only have one of these abilities at a time. ' ' ' 'New HQ’s- ' ' ' '''New elite HQ’s for only people who are TRULY dedicated to one type of pollen…. ' ' Elite red HQ- Requires at least 45 red bees and 10 white bees, with all gifted red types discovered. This HQ gives access to a watermelon and upgraded strawberry dispenser. And has access to a special red field contains ONLY red quadruple flowers. Over time, the field drops a permanent red boost token that permanently boosts red pollen by %2, and stacks 1000 times, (similar to tabby love, but for red pollen). This HQ also has access to another redfield booster and a yellow field booster. ' ' ''' '''Elite blue HQ- Just like the elite red HQ, but with blue/green stuff instead. ' ' New hive slot expander- A new way to obtain slots. Just buy them like in the normal bee swarm world, but the price starts at 50 million, and increases slower, and they can alternatively be purchased with tickets. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Please take to consideration how long this took me to think of let alone try to type it down. I really hope you find these ideas interesting, AND IF ONETT WOULD READ THIS AND TAKE THIS TO MIND THAT WOULD BE AWESOMMEMMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME. Ask any questions in the comments, and I will try to answer ASAP. Upvotes and follows are greatly appreciated, and I will be ' '''posting this on my blog. ' ' ' ' ' '''THAT'S ALL FOLKS. Category:Blog posts